la leyenda del rey de los cuentos
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: horokeru es un chico normal y corriente, pero su vida cambia al recibir una extraña nota que tiene que ver con un cuento que su abuela le contaba de niño. -jura que protejeras mi corazón horokeru- -lo juro...Ren. horoxren;yohxana;haoxlyserg y muchos ma
1. Chapter 1

**¿ Crees en los cuentos de hadas Horokeru?**

**-Sí abuelita**

**-pues nieto mío déjame contarte el que será el último cuento que oigas de mis labios**

**Y así la vieja abuela Usui comenzó su relato **

" _**Hace mucho tiempo el gran rey de los cuentos decidió que su reinado debía llegar a su fin, pero el no tenía sucesores, pues el solo ansiaba a un varón, Yusha, que significa valiente, entonces hizo llamar a los siete guerreros más fuertes de su mundo pero ninguno era como él quería así que los hizo competir entre ellos para saber quien seria el que gobernaría, lo que hizo fue crearles unos cuerpos astrales y mandarlos a nuestro mundo a competir, para ganar el vencedor debe tener los otros seis corazones.**_

_**Cada guerrero fue mandado a un lugar dormido en una caja esperando que llegase su guardián aquel que fuese capaz de despertar su corazón"**_

_**--------**_

_**En una cama acostado estaba un joven de 17 años de pelo azul y profundos ojos negros, su nombre Horokeru Usui llamado Horo- Horo por sus amigos, bueno eso si los tuviera.**_

_**Por que he tenido que soñar con el cuento de mi abuelita - se preguntaba el joven ainu- tsk esa jodida nota me ha puesto los pelos de punta**_

_**en su tripa reposaba una nota que decía:**_

"_**Estimado señor Horokeru:**_

_**Le proponemos un juego muy especial, seguramente ya halla oído hablar de la leyenda de los guerreros de los cuentos, pues que sepa que usted ha sido elegido por uno de ellos para ser su guardián y ayudarle a ser el nuevo rey de los cuentos. Si nos cree suba al desván y busque una gran caja negra. Pero recuerde no hay que ver para creer sino creer para ver.**_

_**Atte: Basón"**_

_**- Bah por ir a mirar no pierdo nada- se dijo Horokeru levantándose de la cama- al desván se ha dicho **_

_**Horokeru salió de su dormitorio y subió las escaleras que llevaban al polvoriento desván, una vez arriba comenzó a inspeccionar el desván sin encontrar nada.**_

_**- ya decía yo que era una tontería- pero justo cuando se iba a ir se acordó de la frase "hay que creer para ver"- esta bien creo que volveré a mira con esperanza de encontrar algo.**_

_**Volvió a mirar por todos lados y encontró una gran caja negra de cuero a la que se dirigió y sin dudarlo ni un momento la abrió.**_

_**-hay mi madre- fue lo único que dijo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos aquí traigo la continuación de la historia así que aquí vamos:**

**CAPITULO 2: El quinto guerrero**

**Al abrir el maletín, nuestro querido peliazulado solo atisbó a abrir la boca y a sonrojarse, dentro de la caja había un joven de cabellos violetas, de piel pálida que dormía tranquilamente.**

**-que bello- se dijo horo horo.**

**De pronto sin previo aviso el bello durmiente callo hacia adelante en brezos de Horo, el pobre peliazulado se sonrojo la piel del chico era muy suave. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones chinos negros y una camiseta sin mangas roja y unos zapatos de kung-fu. Horo pudo fijarse bien en la cara del chico, tenia como rastros de lágrimas, un papelito callo desde la caja a los pies de horo, el cual tras acomodar al joven en el suelo lo recogió , era un fragmento de la bella durmiente:**

"_**y el príncipe beso a la princesa haciendo que esta se despertara de su largo sueño y abriese los ojos para encontrarse al amor de su vida"**_

_**-espera un momento-dijo horo al viento mirando de la nota al chaval- ¿para que este tipejo despierte debo besarlo?**_

_**-así es- dijo una voz proveniente de la caja entonces una bolita roja salió de ella- hola**_

_**-KYAAAAAAAAA- horo solo atisbo a preguntar -¿QUIEN ERES TU?**_

_**-Tranquilícese por favor soy Basón el espíritu acompañante del señoriíto que duerme en el suelo**_

_**-¿Y me lo tengo que creer?-pregunto horo**_

_**-le importaría despertar a mi señor?, no me gusta que siga dormido habiendo encontrado un nuevo guardián**_

_**-¿pero en serio le tengo que besar?**_

_**-si, lo lamento señoriíto Usui**_

_**-luego me tendréis que explicar muchas cosas - horo se acerco al joven durmiente y se sonrojo brutalmente.**_

_**Agacho su rostro hasta que casi sus labios hicieron contacto con los del joven, cerro los ojos y le beso; notó como los fríos labios del chico se volvían calidos. Los ojos del joven se abrieron cuando el beso se termino, eran de un hermoso dorado gatuno.**_

_**-Amo Ren - dijo Basón acercándose a su amo -¿que tal se encuentra?**_

_**-bien- El recién despertado poso su mirada en Horo -¿ y el quien es?**_

_**- es el señoriíto Horokeru Usui - dijo Basón- su nuevo guardián**_

_**-Mi nuevo guardián....¡¿qué dijiste?!**_

_**- señoriíto Ren, por favor no me mate- rogaba Basón- pro favor**_

_**-tsk esta vez vale, Horokeru - Ren escruto a su nuevo guardián- creo que servirás, no eres un guardián para tirar cohetes pero habrá que conformarse**_

_**-¡oye tu..- le grito horo pero no pudo decir nada pues Ren le interrumpió**_

_**- Más respeto, para que nos vayamos conociendo yo soy Ren Tao el quinto guerrero de los cuentos, estoy aquí para luchar por el trono de mi mundo-explico el chico- tu ahora eres mi guardián, es decir el que debe ayudarme a conseguir mi objetivo ¿ a quedado claro?, ahora si me haces un favor, debes besarme- ambos enrojecieron a la vez - para sellar nuestro pacto **_

_**-¡YO NO TENGO NINGUN PACTO CONTIGO!-bramó horo - además, ¿qué saco yo con el pacto?**_

_**-pues que no te maten, yo tengo el poder necesario para que no te maten- explico el chico- pero creo que es tarde... ¿sabes horo? vas a morir, si no quieres que eso pase bésame y jura que protegerás mi corazón **_

_**en ese momento la ventana del desván se rompió y apareció......**_

_**continuara**_


	3. Chapter 3

hola aquí la continuación

Capitulo 3: el juramento y algunas explicaciones

Por la ventana del desván había entrado un soldadito de plomo de....¡dos metros y medio!

-¿y eso?- pregunto Horo el cual estaba algo asustado-¿que es eso Ren?

-esto es una broma de mal justo, seguro que el esta tras esto, si no quieres morir ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

- bah un soldadito de plomo no pobra conmigo- dijo Horo haciéndose el valiente, pero al ver como el soldadito rompía de una patada un arcadio de sólido roble toda su valentía se esfumó

-jejeje, este juguete viene a matarte, no se lo va ha pensar ni dos veces- le dijo el guerrero, poniéndose al lado de Horo - si no quieres morir jura que protegerás mi corazón, yo luchare confía en mi

Horo no sabia que debía jurar, ¿proteger un corazón?, debía estar de broma, pero no había ni un ápice de mentira en los ojos de Ren, Tomo al guardián por la cintura y acerco su rostro al del chico, estaba sonrojadísimo

-juro que protegeré tu corazón Ren- entonces le beso suavemente

-bien hecho Horo- dijo Ren cuando el beso hubo terminado y se separó de Horo - Basón vamos a luchar

-si señorito- de la nada aparecio una lanza y Ren en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo que el soldadito volviese a su tamaño original.

El soldadito, cayo al suelo y Ren lo recogió, Horo miro por encima del hombro del chico y vio que al soldadito le faltaba una pierna

-Horo pásame el libro que hay en mi caja

-¿para que lo quieres?

- vamos a devolver a este pequeño a su casa

El libro de Ren era azul oscuro y en el centro tenia el símbolo del jing y el jang, tras buscar en él algo Horo vio extasiado como el soldadito se desintegraba en las manos de Ren.

-ya esta en casa-miro a Horo y sonrió-vamos a hacer un pequeño tour por tu casa y hablamos

-Sí

Cuando la visita guiada de Horo por la casa y los quejidos de Ren por lo pequeña que era esta hubieron terminado, ambos se sentaron en un sofá con un vaso de leche para cada uno

-supongo que tendrás dudas sobre lo que ha pasado- dijo Ren tratando de ser amable- los humanos no soléis ser muy crédulos

- pues algunas dudas si tengo, por ejemplo ¿quien era tu?, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Haber yo soy Ren Tao, el quinto guerrero de los cuentos-dijo Ren repitiendo lo dicho ya- y estoy aquí para luchar por el trono de mi reino

-¿y que pinto yo en todo esto?

-tu ahora pintas mucho pues eres mi guardián, tu misión es proteger mi corazón y ayudarme a conseguir mi trono

-no entiendo nada

-hay mi madre-suspiro Ren haciendo acopio de su paciencia- me a tocado el guardián más tonito

-¡oye no te consiento que me insultes cabeza de alfiler!

-como me llamaste puercoespín

-¿que me dijiste?

-además de idiota sordo, me ha tocado la lotería

-Te voy a...-no pudo decir nada mas pues el grito de Basón los detuvo

-amo Ren..

-ya lo se, parece que tenemos compañía Horo- Ren se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al piso de arriba - toca luchar, Basón no intervengas de momento

Horo y Ren subieron al desván y allí en un rincón donde estaba situado el libro de Ren este se abrió dejando salir un niño

-cuanto tiempo ...Nichrom


End file.
